poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue. Connor Lacey: Okay, guys, time to head to Sodor again. Something very special is going on. Fireman Sam: What's special? Station Officer Steele: When Sir Topham Hatt called, Sam, he said he'd give us further information when we get there. Fireman Sam: Fair enough, Sir. Chris Kratt: Oh, I can't wait. Martin Kratt: I know. Our second visit to Sodor. Lightning McQueen: And that's only after we've been there for months and having our adventures after it. Dusty Crophopper: I know. Twilight Sparkle: Well, what are we waiting for, let's get going. Jimmy Z: Tortuga time! Set a course for the Island of Sodor and fly. flew to Sodor in the Tortuga and the intro begins and ends with the title The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue Narrator: Misty Island Rescue. The Island of Sodor is a world of wonder. There are places and faces that are old and new. There are bridges and tunnels that engines puff through. There are hilltops and clifftops to climb and explore. There are rivers and railways and much, much more. All on the Island of Sodor. There was great excitement on the island. the helicopter flew in with a climber in his sling towards a construction site just outside of a nearby cliff Narrator: A brand new Search and Rescue Centre was being built. The engines had never heard of anything quite so special. They knew it was important. Thomas: Well done Harold! You saved the climber! carefully lowers the climber to the ground Harold: Mission accomplished! No one is hurt and everyone is safe! Please to see ya, Thomas! The Fat Controller: Good job, Harold! lands Harold: Thank you, sir! Rather a tight squeeze coming in to land, sir. The Fat Controller: That's why Sodor needs a Search and Rescue Centre. A proper place and a proper space to help people in trouble. Your helipad will be over there, Harold. Harold: Terrific, Sir! The Fat Controller: Rocky, your shed will be over there. Rocky: I've never had a shed of my own before. The Fat Controller: And Captain, you will have a safe mooring and a boathouse. Captain: Can't wait, sir. Ready and raring to be really useful. Thomas: And is this where The Rescue Centre building will be? The Fat Controller: That's right, Thomas. Right in the middle. It will be a magnificent building. It will be made of the strongest wood of all; Jobi Wood. It will arrived today at Brendam Docks. Narrator: Thomas and his friends gasped. They had all heard about Jobi wood. Connor Lacey: Hi, guys! Thomas: Oh, Connor, guys, hi. We didn't see you there. Razer: That's alright. The Fat Controller: Ah, Connor. Good to see you again. Axel Brodie: It's nice to see you too, sir. Connor Lacey: So what's going on here, sir? The Fat Controller: We're building a Search and Rescue Centre to help people in trouble. Fireman Sam: That's sounds like our thing. Connor Lacey: (seeing Harold) Hey, I know you. You're Harold! Harold: How do you know who I am? Connor Lacey: You're that helicopter that accidentally spread sneezing powder on the rails. Harold: Sorry about that, chap. Say, you're Connor Lacey and the Irelanders, are you? Connor Lacey: Yes, that's us. Harold: Thomas and Percy told me all about you and your adventures especially Tom Thomas and his helicopter, Wallaby One. Tom Thomas: Thanks, mate. The Fat Controller: I've also invite some friends of yours Connor to help with the construction. Connor Lacey: Who'll that be? the Chuggineers (Zack, Fletch and Tyne) and Brewster rolls up singing their song The Chuggineers: We are the Chuggineers. Brewster: Brewster! Fletch: Fletch! Tyne: Tyne! Zack: Zack! The Chuggineers: We are the Chuggineers. Brewster: And we are here to help everyone be ready. Connor Lacey: Brewster, Zack, Tyne, Fletch! Brewster: Hey guys. Long time no see. Devastator (PWT): We haven't seen each other since we've been in Chuggington. Brewster: Totally. Twilight Sparkle: Nice look, Zack. Zack: Thanks. Robecca Steam: Well, what brings you four to Sodor? Zack: We're here to help build the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Fletch: Sir Topham Hatt asked for us especially. Koki: You know these trains, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes. This is Brewster, Zack, Fletch and Tyne. They're the Chuggineers. Jimmy Z: The Chugg- what? Zack: Basically, we're a team of railway construction trains. Tyne: We even make make old buildings go ka-boom! Fireman Sam: We know Tyne. Brewster: Who are your new friends, Connor? Connor Lacey: This is Martin Kratt, his brother Chris Kratt, Fireman Sam, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, the Pontypandy Pioneers, Penny, Elvis, Trevor, Tom, Mike, Helen, Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Tom Thomas, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Moose Roberts, Gareth Griffiths and Dilys Price. Tyne: Good to meet you. Fletch: We heard about this island from Olwin since she comes here with you guys. Zack: And you must be Thomas. Thomas: Yes, I am. The Fat Controller: Welcome to Sodor. I am Sir Topham Hatt. Brewster: Pleased to meet you. The Fat Controller: Ahem. Chuggineers are confused Connor Lacey: You're supposed to call him sir. The Chuggineers: Oh. We're pleased to meet you, Sir. The Fat Controller: I'm pleased to meet you too. I'm sure you'll all do a fine job. Aviva Corcovado: Wait, did I hear that one of you is called Zack? Zack: Yes. Why? Aviva Corcovado: I have an arch nemesis named Zach Varmitech. Brewster: Who's Zach Varmitech? Chris Kratt: He's a robotics inventor who uses Connor Lacey: Me and my team Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan